<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prodigal Son by Diddle_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628403">Prodigal Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle'>Diddle_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they go to parties together, Best Friends, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Crack Treated Seriously, Edward Nygma is a drama queen, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Or let's say Crack Treated Somehow Seriously, Resurrection, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, The Rogues Gallery, They are the Dream Team, Tim Drake is Robin, naturally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Red Hood began to make a name for himself in Gotham, it's no surprise he attracted attention from the main Rogues Gallery.<br/>At first he firmly refused any contact with the villains outside strictly business. And then... well, he felt really lonely, that would explain why he stepped inside the Iceberg Lounge one evening for a 'social event', as it's written on the invitation card he received.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Nygma &amp; Jason Todd, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Harleen Quinzel &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Everyone, Jonathan Crane &amp; Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley &amp; Jason Todd, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Stephanie Brown &amp; Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown &amp; Jason Todd, they are all friends - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prodigal Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sharing the anecdote because reasons, my initial title for this was:<br/>"The Resurrection of Jaysus Todd as analyzed by E. Nygma"</p><p>Enjoy! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the Red Hood began to make a name for himself in Gotham, it's no surprise he attracted attention from the main Rogues Gallery.</p><p>At first he firmly refused any contact with the villains outside strictly business. And then... well, he felt really <em>lonely,</em> that would explain why he stepped inside the Iceberg Lounge one evening for a 'social event', as it's written on the invitation card he received.</p><p>It's no breaking news some rogues are <em>children</em> sometimes; it was already a well-known fact during his Robin years that they meet for parties and have friendly nights in more often than they discuss attacks. Jason always considered it's part of their charms. Even if he never joined for these kind of events, he saw Riddler outside his schemes enough times to attest the villains know how to have <em>fun,</em> contrary to the killjoy who raised him: the flying rat banished humor to make more room for justice.</p><p>It would make Bruce <em>angry,</em> just for this he was willing to accept the invitation.</p><p>Not the first card he received, but... first time he decided to do something with it.</p><p>It will be no more than an evening drinking, like he would have done in any bar tonight either ways. No one will pay attention to him, he'll leave soon if he was bored. <em>Another</em> reason, he recalled on his way to the Lounge: Oswald Cobblepot's cocktails are delicious. Officially, he never tasted those; unofficially however... sidekick or not, he did a <em>few things</em> when Batman wasn't watching. Furthermore Penguin being a smoker, his guests are allowed cigarettes in the terrace adjacent to the center room.</p><p>Jason remembered the villains used to smoke inside until Riddler managed to make them stop because he couldn't stand the smell of tobacco. From then, even when Nygma isn't there, they stay either in the room Oswald reserved for smoking or at the outside terrace. The rogues may complain (a lot) about Edward, in the end they inevitably do what <em>he</em> asks the <em>way</em> he asks.</p><p>What baby wants, baby gets. Growns-up obey.</p><p>Jason's simple yet coherent plan: I-go-straight-to-the-bar-nobody-will-pay-attention-to-me has been thwarted the <em>second  </em>he entered the main room of the Lounge.</p><p>"Look who's there!", Riddler immediately spotted him as the presenter of a show introducing his guest star.</p><p>This caused the others to <em>look at him.</em> Shit.</p><p>"The Prodigal Son!", Edward continued with his usual showman behaviors, he put a hand between his shoulder blades to make him fully step inside.</p><p>Beyond the embarrassment this provoked for him, Jason felt a tiny bit of <em>apprehension:</em> does Riddler... know? About him, about his past? Without being paranoid, Ed's chosen designation to refer to him raised suspicions...</p><p>"Finally resolute to enjoy?", the redhead grinned, to what Jay grumbled a weak response of:</p><p>"I'm just here to drink and get distracted."</p><p>He couldn't explain why but this amused everyone: he heard laughters from some. Then, as quickly as the spotlight has been directed on him, they went back at their occupations. Phew!</p><p>Now he had to get rid of Nygma...</p><p>"What convinced you?", the so-called Prince of Puzzles queried.</p><p>Funny by the way, to be taller than him now he finished his growth. It hadn't been the case during his previous life, Riddler remained a bit taller last time they saw each other when he was sixteen, before the... major change in Jason's life. And death. And resurrection.</p><p>No longer the case about the height, kinda... far from it.</p><p>"Nothing.", the younger one muttered while sitting at the bar, incredibly annoyed Question Mark imitated this gesture, he sat on the stool next to his. "I thought 'why not' and I was on my way to get drunk. Here or elsewhere, it's pretty much the same."</p><p>"No it's not.", Eddie scoffed. "Here it's... our place.", he pointed at the spacious room, as a real estate agent promoting his most enticing property to a rich client.</p><p>"Technically, it's <em>my</em> place, kiddo.", Penguin rectified.</p><p>Edward stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p>The small man waddled behind the bar, he served himself another glass of Scotch whisky. Has Cobblepot always been <em>that</em> small and <em>that  </em>fat?, Jason couldn't help but ask himself internally.</p><p>"First drink's free.", the owner of the establishment announced. "Choose it well, maybe the following one will be, too."</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> makes a good reason to come here.", Jason appreciated.</p><p>"Is my first drink free too?", Eddie whined.</p><p>"I am not giving you anything until you get Jon, Pam or Selina's approval first.", their eldest denied categorically. "I don't want to get in another row against them because I let you drink, ask your guardians before demanding."</p><p>Despite his protests, Penguin served a single glass, for Jason, then disappeared in the moderate crowd. The main Rogues Gallery members were there, Jay also recognized bunch of B and C-listers, as well as others he never saw before. He must keep himself abreast of who are the new faces of the Underworld, even regarding underrated villains.</p><p>"Crane and Isley still are your 'guardians'?", he underlined, sassy as ever.</p><p>Edward sighed.</p><p>"Not exactly.", he corrected. "Things <em>evolved</em>. I am not quite considered like an adult; not like a child either, as it was the case before."</p><p>"Penguin just called you 'kiddo'."</p><p>"Old habits die hard.", he pouted pitifully. "Actually, <em>everybody</em> keeps calling me kiddo."</p><p>"And Crane and Isley, plus Kyle sometimes, are still your guardians."</p><p>"... Yes. Harvey too, here and there."</p><p>This time Jason almost laughed at the <em>face</em> the green-eyed man made.</p><p>"So in fact, nothing changed.", he noted, way too pleased with the veracity of this statement.</p><p>"Reassuring to attest things are as you left them?", Eddie guessed; Jay frowned mildly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>The ginger smirked.</p><p>"How are you planning on <em>drinking</em> with that ugly mask on?", he asked instead of commenting.</p><p>Jason shook his head, then he removed his cowl. Indeed, it <em>would have been</em> complicated to ingest alcohol otherwise. He had no intention to reveal his identity, he wore a domino mask under the red hood. </p><p>"How pretty.", Ed judged upon seeing his face, or let's say most of it, with the eyes covered in white circled of dark red fabric. "Tell me..."</p><p>Riddler leaned closer, afterwhat he addressed him a <em>wink</em> along with inquiring:</p><p>"Are you single, beautiful?"</p><p>Jason didn't dignify this with a response, he rather... threw the entire content of his glass at Riddler's face.</p><p>The other stared in pure shock.</p><p>"That's for calling my mask 'ugly'. Stay tuned.", he mocked. "I'm sure Scarecrow will be happy to see you smelling of alcohol with your hair <em>damp</em>."</p><p>Edward stood up, his medium long, silky orange hair dripped on his suit and his light green eyes shot Jason his best bat-glare. Then he left, chin in the air, after an offended huff.</p><p>"Can I get another one?", the young adult asked when Cobblepot returned.</p><p>"You already finished?"</p><p>"Not exactly... it landed on Riddler."</p><p>Penguin nodded, proving this must happen <em>very often,</em> he is visibly used to this answer. It amused him, consequently he concluded:</p><p>"The bottle's free for you."</p><p>Jason thanked him. He selected a... fine place, to spend his evening.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Spoiler Alert!", the girl retorted in a boastful intonation.</p><p>Jason spotted this unknown person dressed in purple, blue and black, with her distinctive (kinda cute) blond ponytail escaping from a hole cut to this aim on the back of her white-eyed black hood. She rolled up the fabric of her mask to free her mouth and nose when she grabbed appetizers or took a sip here and there.</p><p>The teen... she is unambiguously a teen, walked among the mass, she got along with everyone, especially Edward. Jay was at the bar for long enough to study everyone's demeanor and associate who is close to who. The relationships, both romantic and friendly, in the main Rogues Gallery haven't changed; some new comers as well as less emblematic villains got along with the famous rogues however, bonds progressed during the years he spent by Talia's side with the League of Shadows.</p><p>Interesting to catch up on this: it's part of the business too, to know who is close to who, who can't stand each others' face and who punches when in the same room as a <em>significant other</em>.</p><p>Yet nope, he never heard of the girl who came near to him after an animated conversation with Riddler. The pair joked together like children, before they pranked Waylon. Obviously used to it, Killer Croc didn't get mad, he took it as an amusing action. <em>This</em> hasn't changed either: Giant Lizard (as Jay qualified Waylon Jones when he was Robin...) is consistently patient and nice with the other rogues. He is completely <em>different</em> during fights, but that's a common status for most of them.</p><p>They don't wear their masks when they're together, this is an established fact <em>everyone</em> among the bats knows about.</p><p>At present time, the girl's stage name doesn't ring any bell. She pouted at his lack of reaction, the movement of her features appeared expressive under the cloth covering her full face. Her white eyes drew a sad curve before she motivated herself back and declared forcefully:</p><p>"I'm the Spoiler!"</p><p>"Whatever.", Jason brushed it aside, unwilling to prolong the conversation with a... fifteen / sixteen years old? "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I've been <em>invited,</em> of course!", she claimed as if that is evident and his question is dumb.</p><p>She appeared a bit... young, though one year or two older than Riddler when he got in the field. It was shortly before Jason became Robin, he memorized the villains' files precisely enough to recall informations concerning age, health, personal background and traumas Bruce deemed useful to know about the rogues.</p><p>Thus he relaunched:</p><p>"Are you... someone's sidekick?"</p><p>"Pfff, no! I'm too exceptional to be a sidekick.", she bragged in a superior manner. "I'm the daughter of a villain, if you wanna know."</p><p>Jason's brows furrowed. His eyes mechanically travelled to Nygma given this girl's smug tone and kinda theatrical behaviors plus their interactions he witnessed earlier. The dates don't match, Eddie is <em>way too young</em> to have a teenage daughter. Unless he had her pre-Riddler? Even if, he would have been barely a pre-teen, <em>less</em> even depending on her exact age and...</p><p>"Not him!", Spoiler laughed as she followed his gaze and deduced effortlessly his instinctive consideration. "I wished, though."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>" 'Course really!", she giggled. "Eddie's so cool."</p><p>"Sure... 'so cool'."</p><p>Riddler led a debate with Catwoman and Harley Quinn. Selina gave the younger ones a bet: in a logical continuation, the two hurried toward the stage nearby and began <em>singing</em> plus <em>dancing</em> to take up her challenge, as the comedy duo they are for years. In the mean time, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy chatted together around a table for two, they pretend they don't know their lovers.</p><p>"I would have much preferred. My dad's the Cluemaster.", the teen revealed, eying Ed and Harl with a fond expression. "I'm not sure you heard about him, he was already in prison when you showed up after you came back from wherever you hid these past years. You have been involved in his drug dealing network during a fight, but you never met him or collaborated with him."</p><p>"News circulate <em>too fast</em> in this town.", he let out through gritted teeth.</p><p>At least no one disclosed bluntly he is the previous Robin, albeit the information has been <em>hella</em> hinted in Spoiler's tirade and by Riddler earlier. Knowing how rapidly informations are shared in Gotham, no doubt bunch of people know he was the Boy Wonder before that pathetic excuse of a Robin, the third one, stole his name. Jason won't <em>ever</em> forgive Bruce he replaced him. As for his former link with Batman? Those who don't know won't be long to come to the conclusion.</p><p>Riddler invited Spoiler to join, the girl jumped to the stage with enthusiasm. This seems equally habitual, she instantly stood with the green cladded man and everyone found it normal.</p><p>Jason surprised himself <em>smiling</em>. He attested during his time as Bruce's sidekick the villains know how to make good use of their free time. Some are never invited to events. This won't change: nobody likes Joker, Black Mask, Duela Dent, Professor Pyg and Dollmaker to mention only them. The psycho murderers are nowhere to be seen during relaxed moments, these are reserved for the... childish fellows. Sure thing they go back at being serious, deadly adversaries during their plans; except maybe Riddler, but his case has always been different. Between schemes though? Jay confirmed it once more: they adopted the concept of 'live it up'.</p><p>Perhaps Jason could test, too. After all... he has been invited to step on the <em>fun</em> face of the dark side.</p><p> </p><p>"You smoke?!", Jay noticed with disbelief.</p><p>Later during the evening (he admitted, this is an <em>entertaining</em> evening...), he went out on the large terrace where a few other rogues took the cigarette break of the night.</p><p>"It's recent.", Scarecrow answered, indifferent, after he released a puff of smoke. "And occasional. Edward doesn't tolerate the odor at home, so I take one when at the Lounge. Not like those two," he blamed, pointing an accusative thumb to Harley Quinn and Two-Face, "who are <em>chimneys</em>."</p><p>Harleen's cloud of grey smoke hit him on the face. The doctor growled, this amused her. Such kids they are, Jason reckoned while a... strange wave of <em>affection</em> invaded his chest. Been a while since he last felt this.</p><p>Crane broke his momentary friendly feeling towards them when he literally <em>scolded him:</em></p><p>"Drop it, child. You are what... twenty one? Twenty two?"</p><p>"In my early twenties, yeah.", he confirmed, not more specific.</p><p>No need to deliver precise informations.</p><p>"Then give me this cigarette.", he lectured him in his teacher tone. "Think about your lungs before taking another one."</p><p>Jason stared and Harley bursted out laughing.</p><p>"Welcome to the band, Hoodie!", she remarked in some parody of a warm greeting. "If professor Crane gives ya lessons, looks angrily at you and acts like a grumpy old cat who disapproves of everything ya do or say, it means he likes ya!"</p><p>This made Two-Face laugh too; Jonathan sighed in an exaggerated kind of way.</p><p>"He even tried to cure some of my habits.", Harvey added. "Yet he lives with Eddie, and as we know..."</p><p>"It's Eddie who decides of everything!", Harley completed.</p><p>Harl and Two-Face shared a homemade high five. Jon muttered:</p><p>"Everyone is against me."</p><p>How funny. And nope, Jay didn't skip the cigarette step with them outside, before going back in the ambiance of this –lovely, he concedes– party.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you... drunk?"</p><p>"I ingested <em>three</em> sips of Lina's appletini.", Riddler answered dramatically.</p><p>Because he obtained no reaction from Red Hood, he finished in a theatrical manner:</p><p>"So of course I am drunk!"</p><p>"Oh God."</p><p>"Talking of the big guy! Not Bats, the other one. In the clouds.", Edward chuckled.</p><p>Jason arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"You are an atheist. What on Earth are you babbling over now?"</p><p>"I have a theory about you!"</p><p>Jay tried to keep his cool, while asking himself <em>why</em> someone else isn't dealing with this. Pamela and Jonathan resolutely focused on something else, avoiding the man-child on purpose.</p><p>"Do I... really have to listen to it?"</p><p>"Naturally!", Ed affirmed. "When I talk, everyone listens!"</p><p>"Glad you believe that..."</p><p>He giggled some more, what made Jason smile a little.</p><p>"You're a resurrected bird.", he prophesied, then came closer and whispered the second part: "Son of the Big Guy aka Bats and your name starts by 'J'. You're basically Jesus."</p><p>A shiver ran down Jason's spine at the letter 'J' reference. This is no longer his former Robin identity that might be compromised, but his civilian appellation...</p><p>"What..."</p><p>"Don't worry.", he stuck to his activated 'conspiracy mode'. "Those are not infos I share, no matter the state I'm in. Or if I do, I don't remember on the morning!"</p><p>"That is... not reassuring, in the least."</p><p>"Hey Jesus!", Spoiler waved as she reappeared out of the blue.</p><p>Jason shot a death glare to the ginger. Edward justified in his best innocent voice:</p><p>"Everybody knows you were Robin the Big Guy's protégé, who miraculously returned from the deads. Plus it's past midnight, so we're Easter Monday! It's resurrection day or something like that. Don't think this is the sole time you'll get called Jesus."</p><p>Jason facepalmed.</p><p>"Batman will be... I don't even know. No doubt he <em>won't like it</em>."</p><p>"T'sokay.", the girl smiled. "Wanna know something?", she added in the conspiracy tone of voice.</p><p>"I am tempted to answer <em>no,</em> but it won't change anything, right?"</p><p>"Anything indeed!", she laughed along with Ed like two kids proud of their mischief.</p><p>Jason shook his head, thereupon Spoiler complemented:</p><p>"Batman doesn't like me much, either."</p><p>Jay stored the information for later.</p><p>"You met Batman?"</p><p>"Yup!", she approved. "I worked with him on cases. Poor thing was so lost without me, he needed my breathtaking intellect and amazing deductions skills to solve affairs."</p><p>Jason stared, something he did repeatedly over those hours, and Edward put an arm around the girl's shoulders to declare:</p><p>"I taught her well."</p><p>The duo shared a cute complicit glance. They were... fun, definitely.</p><p>"I'm also friend with Batgirl.", Spoiler asserted. "And I was... sorta something with Robin. I'm not sure what."</p><p>She leaned towards him to fulfill the third bird's profile:</p><p>"He's a bit of a jerk."</p><p>"Not just a bit!", Edward emphasized. "Additionally he is thoroughly silly and useless. Can't stand this idiotic wanna be."</p><p>This time Jay smiled broadly. He liked both this girl and Riddler. Perhaps. A little.</p><p>"We have this hatred in common, then.", he joked, the two nodded with pride.</p><p> </p><p>"You spurted tall, Boy Wonder.", Pamela certified, the ghost of a smile on her red lips. "Much taller that Birdie the First."</p><p>Jason sighed.</p><p>"So... everybody knows?"</p><p>"Jervis is clueless. But this is no breaking news, he is invariably the last one informed even when the truth is painfully <em>obvious</em>."</p><p>Mad Hatter was currently running across the place to escape Freeze from whom he visibly stole something.</p><p>"Great.", Jason resigned himself. "It... doesn't bother you? That I spent years fighting against you guys? You are not... resentful?"</p><p>"I am a bad example.", Ivy shrugged, taking another sip of her mojito.</p><p>Her alcohol tolerance is higher than Two-Face's...</p><p>"I am constantly resentful; about everything, towards everyone. For me you're on the list, like... practically everyone here except for Harl."</p><p>"Wonderful."</p><p>"The others?", she dithered. "Not only they are not resentful, they see you as a... prophet. You are Batman's child who joined us. Having Robin turning to our side is better than any of our plans! There's a reason why we've been calling you Prodigal Son since we deduced your previous bird identity. Ed was so excited, he wants you to take a position on the main podium. You are our <em>favorite</em>."</p><p>"... Thanks?", he tried, not sure this was a compliment.</p><p>It must have been, because she inferred by an elegant "You're welcome".</p><p>"Spoiler!", they saw Jonathan calling the girl. "Edward has been ridiculous and offensive with enough persons for tonight, I take him home. I give you the drive back?"</p><p>"With pleasure!", she answered joyously.</p><p>The party reached its end, most guests left by now.</p><p>"Scarecrow is gonna... drive her back.", Jason repeated. "... Why?!"</p><p>"If <em>you</em> are our favorite among the bats, <em>she</em> is, to a certain extent, our... favorite from outside the Underworld."</p><p>"Is she a rogue?"</p><p>"Depends.", Pamela smiled. "She is not truly a villain, not quite a vigilante either. Whereas she is a pal for some bats-and-birds, she is much closer to us than to the two she befriended in their nest. Spoiler is... the one of her kind, best buddy with our Eddie; that means we watch over her, a bit like we always did and carry on doing for our child."</p><p>How... special, in a sweet fashion, to grasp this endearment approaching a motherly concern the rogues share over Riddler. The feeling reportedly influences how they treat Spoiler, moreover Jason got it patently impacts how they accept him, too.</p><p>"It has been nice meeting you, Hoodie!", the blond girl concluded, she suddenly stood in front of the two of them. "We should totally hang out again!"</p><p>"Yeah... totally.", he jeered.</p><p>Leaving the sarcasm aside, she replied by a bright smile.</p><p>"Pammy.", she saluted next.</p><p>"Kid.", Ivy validated.</p><p>They eyed the strange trio: a giggling Spoiler, a just as giggling and clearly <em>inebriated  </em>Riddler, alongside Scarecrow who looked <em>done</em> with them and his life, nonetheless he was about to take care of the two like a parent handling his rebellious teenagers after a night out.</p><p>Albeit weird, the picture remains somehow adorable.</p><p>Not gonna lie, it had been a crazy, awesome night. It was almost five on the morning when Jason left.</p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood woke up in his hidehout the tomorrow morning, or let's say... he woke up this <em>same Monday</em> during the <em>afternoon</em> after he blacked out in bed without even taking off his shoes.</p><p>Jason stretched lazily. This was not how he planned his night, but... well. When he was Robin, he harassed Bruce to let him join a party at the Iceberg Lounge. He met a firm refusal (he understood why...); his teen self promised that as soon as he turns eighteen, he'll enter for an event like this.</p><p>The Rogues Gallery know how to... enjoy.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he met his disheveled head and tired yet amused gaze in the small mirror nearby.</p><p>"As it seems, things are looking up...", he addressed his reflection.</p><p>He appended with a wink:</p><p>"Jaysus Todd."</p><p>Turned out in near future this Jesus joke will be used against him <em>more often</em> than he would have liked. Be that as it may, he loved his assigned 'Prodigal Son' nickname. It's catchy.</p><p>In the end, this resurrection plus return to Gotham turned to be... funny.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>